Only the Best
by StarWarsgirl
Summary: Yeah, the title stinx. Oh, well. Anyway, it's too early to think upa good summary, so just read the story, then review, pees?


~*~ Only the Best ~*~  
  
By: StarWarsgirl  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Amanda ran, as fast as she could, to get away from the house. She turned back to look, momentarily, and was scared out of her wits. What she had feared, was true. HE was following her. Amanda screamed silently to herself and ran as fast as her legs would allow, considering that she was of lack of sleep. She kept running, hearing his voice yelling curses and threats. She couldn't stop. Not now, not ever.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*  
  
"I dunno, Hannibal. This sounds exactly like what 'Manda was planin' on doin'." Sighed a big black guy, in the driver's seat of a large black van, with a red streak on the side.  
  
"BA, this could be her, this could not be, but what makes you think she's in trouble?" asked a tall white guy, older than BA, whom BA had addressed as Hannibal. His gloved hands held a cigar, lighted, which after speaking, the Colonel put in his mouth.  
  
"'Cuz every time I saw 'er, she was acting all scared, and I noticed a tall guy with gray hair, always watching her, and if she made a sudden move, he'd flinch, ready to grab her. I just know that sumthin' wrong is goin' on there. Just after yesterday, she came up to me to say good-bye. I wondered what she meant, but now, I think I know."  
  
"How do you know this girl, BA?" asked a blond hair, blue-eyed guy from the back of the van.  
  
"She'd come help me from time t' time with da kids." BA answered, staring at Face.  
  
Hannibal nodded. "Well, let's look for her, and see if we can get the story straight from her."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Colonel Decker hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair. "Captain Crane!" He called.  
  
"Yes sir?" said a young black man, rushing in.  
  
"Captain, I think we have a new person to look for."  
  
"You mean besides the A-Team, sir?"  
  
"Precisely."  
  
"Who, sir?"  
  
"A young girl, of about 13. Name's Amanda Merik. She escaped from a small place where we put the juvenile delinquents…you know the place."  
  
"Oh! In Los Angeles, right, sir?"  
  
"That is correct, Captain Crane."  
  
"I'll get a squad and a car, we will be ready in ten minutes."  
  
"Very good, captain."  
  
Crane nodded and left the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Amanda shivered and leaned against the small drainpipe. In LA, a lot of people are homeless, so she was not noticed. Her curly brown hair was dirty from tripping and falling and her blue eyes where filled with tears. Her clothed where tattered, to where no one who was looking for her, unless they really looked, could identify her. She hugged her shoulders and fell asleep  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Awhile later, Amanda heard heavy footsteps, the kind that she heard when she was running, and her eyes opened wide. She grabbed the heaviest thing she could find, a chunk of a branch, and stood, waiting for the person(s) to show them. Soon, three figures stood in front of her. She closed her eyes tightly, and swung the branch. It was caught in min-swing.  
  
"'Manda?" asked a familiar voice.  
  
Amanda opened her eyes and stared into the face of her friend, BA. She jumped into his arms, in a hug. "BA! Thank goodness!" she then noticed the other two and backed away, suspiciously.  
  
BA laughed a little. "It's ok, 'Manda. These are my friends…"  
  
Amanda eyed them suspiciously. "Who are they?" Her eyes open wide in realization. "Wait. You are… Face and Hannibal!"  
  
The three looked startled. "Yes, well, we can be introduced later. Now, I think for both of out sakes, we get to the van." Hannibal said, uncomfortable. He doesn't like people who know him before he knows them.  
  
Amanda nodded and followed Face, BA, and Hannibal to the van. She walked beside BA, then suddenly remembered something. "BA, I gotta call someone."  
  
"Who, lil' sista?" BA asked, curiously.  
  
"My sister, Amy Allen."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*  
  
Author's note: I was gonna make this a long story to where I wouldn't have to finish it, but then no one would read it because it would be too long. So, now that you've read my story, please review! And tell me if you like it or not! Thanks! 


End file.
